


At The End Of Every Rainbow

by Duelstrike



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: But learning new swear words is always fun, He's scaring the locals, Preciousmetalshipping, Sun's not used to Silver's tsundere ass, Sun's too young to deal with this shit, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duelstrike/pseuds/Duelstrike
Summary: Rainbow Rocket was brought together partly for villainous reasons but mostly as a show of support for Gold and Silver's relationship.Silver's not taking it well.





	At The End Of Every Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Sun at their cannon age because the mental image of all these former aged up Champions--Red, Green, Gold, and Silver--interacting with over-powered ten year olds (and knowing EXACTLY how it felt to be like that, at one time) is too funny for me to pass up.

At The End Of Every Rainbow

 

* * *

 

In the center of a growing crowd, atop a wooden stage, three former champions were watching a fourth scream himself hoarse.

His face was about as a red as his hair at this point and Sun; having been alerted to the “potential problem” by a number of concerned locals, wondered vaguely if the guy might be suffering from what the locals lovingly referred to as “heatstroke.”

Quotations and a heavily sarcastic tone normally aimed at rich visitors, included.

“Man Silv,” And yes, that really was the former duel-region Champion Gold, slouched on a pool cue, “‘You wanna stomp around some more? Cause a bit more of a scene?”

“Stay out of this.” Hissed the _other_ former Jhoto Champion, eyes focused on a Pokedex as he typed out a text, fingers pounding more than tapping.

“I don’t think texting him is going to stop anything.” That came from Green, who Sun only recognized from the Battle Tree. Red stood next to him, forever indifferent, eyeing the men before him the same way he eyed a restaurant menu. Around them Green’s Umbreon played tag with Red’s Pikachu, using an absolutely massive Typhlosion as both a shield and an obstacle.

“Come on dude, we’ve barely been here a day.” Gold was in Placating Mode, trying to coax Silver to Put Down The Pokedex. Sun recognized it from the times Hau had tried to use it on the forever insulted Gladion. “We’ve been on a boat for longer than I really wanna think about and I want dinner.”

“Then. Go. Eat.” Each word punctuated by a hard tap to the pokedex.

“I want to eat dinner with _you._ ” Gold said, in the same tone you’d talk to a particularly stupid child.

It got him the finger and a growled; “Then _starve_.”

“God they’re worse than us.” Green said. A pause, then; “Don’t shake your head at _me_ , loser!”

Which took the total of unhappy champions up to at least three.

Three was far, far too many.

Sun elbowed her way through (for all that she was respected, she was still a child and easily overlooked) hoping to reach the stage before anyone did anything stupid.

She was unfortunately, too late.

“Babe. Love of my life. Sugar bear. Hunny-bunches--” She winced as Gold went on, and briefly considered sending out her legendary just to get people to _move._

The responding chain of swear words were an entirely academic experience for Sun, who, at ten, knew only the basics and not the creative ways they could be combined.

A loud, dramatic sigh followed, as Sun --finally!--got to the front of the crowd.

“I just--aren’t you overreacting to all this?”

“My father is showing his _acceptance_ of my sexuality by gathering every power hungry idiot in the regions over and uniting them into one team under _the gay pride flag_ .” Silver’s face had managed to get _redder,_ his eyes furiously narrowed. “Describe, exactly, how I’m overreacting?”

Silver was a powerful trainer--Sun could feel it, even without his pokemon present. He was absolutely in sync with each and every one he carried. His rage was theirs, his will their orders. She found herself unconsciously thumbing her own pokeballs, Nebby’s somehow jumping to the front of the line.

She’d worry about how that happened later.

Sun took the steps two at a time, only to pause at the edge of the stage.

No one acknowledged her.

To her surprise, no one else whatsoever seemed to be alarmed by Silver’s outburst. Green had rolled his eyes before trading long-suffering looks with Red, the two acting as though Pokemon with near maxed out levels weren’t thrumming with barely contained bloodlust.

Gold just scratched the back of his head causally. Like this happened everyday.

Sun had a bad feeling that for him, it did.

“I mean, he’s saying he approves. Of us. That's--kinda cool.”

“Kind of cool.” Silver repeated, voice ice.

Gold  just gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Sucks that he’s bein’ himself about it but--well I’m not getting booted out of the house on Christmas by Rocket Elites, you know?”

Sun didn’t quite get why the immediate snarl of “I wouldn’t have allowed that.” followed by a louder, shouted _“We don’t even celebrate Christmas with him!”_ caused such a massive smile to sweep Gold’s face.

She did understand Red’s muffled snicker when Green asked “ _What_ Rocket Elites?” just loud enough to be heard.  

Sensing another argument about to breakout Sun stepped to the center of the podium.

“Alola,” She greeted, the relaxed greeting practically a formality in this context. “My name is Sun.”

The next ten minutes went by quickly. They all knew why Sun was there. The crowd knew it too and dispersed as their source of entertainment vanished. Green introduced Sun as the Alola Champion, they all agreed the Rainbow Rocket fiasco had to be stopped and they’d all need to pitch in to help do so.

Sun wasn’t surprised at all when Gold announced that they’d come to do just that, anyways.

All that was left was an attempt at asking them to behave--at least while in the villages. The response was more amused than anything, but Red and Green at least knew she was a capable enough trainer to back up the request.

She didn’t really think they would cause problems. Not even Silver...but he looked so mad that she wanted extra insurance anyways.

It wasn’t until all four of them had completed the demanded pinky-promise that Sun realized the initial reason for all the screaming--and why three pokemon were out. A supposed ‘Rainbow Rocket’ member, identifiable by the massive glittering R, was laying unconscious in what could only be described as a “pile” off the side of the stage. Scorch marks darkened the grown next to him, marking his defeat in battle.

Sun didn’t even need to see the large “FUCK YOU” scrawled across his face in marker to understand what happened there.

Sun was young--she knew her own youth and it’s limitations, totem and godlike pokemon’s approval aside. One couldn’t get too uppity when one sucked at basic arithmetic, after all, and for all the Alolans respected her, they knew it too.

Green (and Red and so on) all knew it as well--but they also didn’t _care._

Sun decided to keep that fact in mind the next time someone asked her where she learned to curse like that, because now that the words were in her head she knew they weren’t leaving.

 _Tater Tits_ was too good not to use, and Sun desperately wanted to see the face Guzma was going to make the next time he frustrated her.


End file.
